The Abused Runaway
by heavenlyrejection
Summary: "He grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled down revealing the multiple bruises and scars that I had on my arm, thanks to my dad. I turned to see both Holiday and Burnett's faces that showed the same questioning looks." I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: I know it's different but if I'm thinking it maybe some of you guys are thinking it too. :) In this version Holiday and Burnett are already married, but they don't have any children. Everybody remains at the same age as in the first book. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I make. This might be a little OOC at some points but I will try to keep it the way the characters are written in the book. Well here we go. I hope you like the story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

My parents died two days ago and while I didn't like them I still can't believe they were gone. When they first died I soon understood that I would be put up for adoption and did the only thing I could think of at the time. I ran from everything and found myself standing in front of a camp called Shadow Falls. It has a weird reputation but that was what I needed, a place that nobody would think of me going to.

I was walking up to the office when I realized that almost all of the teenagers there were twitching their eyebrows at me. I did the same back, to soon find that they weren't human. This still didn't make me feel any better because other than my parents I haven't met any supernaturals. I don't necessarily think that I could be classified as a supernatural because I see ghosts but other than that I haven't discovered what I am. Knocking on the door I was greeted by a huge guy. I looked up at him only to see him staring down at me with a look on his face that sent shivers rolling down my spine. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was just too intimidating.

"Why are you here?" he questioned.

Seeing how every passer by stopped to look at what was going on I asked "Um. Can we go inside?" He opened the door to let me in and then shut it behind me. A very nice looking lady was walking up to me.

"Hi, I'm Holiday and this is my husband Burnett. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Kylie Galen and I know that I'm here late but do you have any available cabins? I have enough money with me to pay." I explained while taking out the folded envelope with most of my money.

"And how would you have that kind of money with you now?" questioned Burnett. This is where the tricky part comes. From what I can tell he is a vampire that you don't want to mess with.

"My parents gave it to me."

He tilted his head as if listening to something. "Stop lying and tell me the truth."

I had to fight back the tears that I felt prickling in my eyes. I couldn't stand how I felt so fragile all the time.

"Burnett stop it, you're scaring her." Holiday scolded him. She took my arm with the black and blue bruise I received from my dad causing me to wince noticeably. Holiday removed her arm but her eyes held a question that I knew I didn't want to have to explain the answer to.

"Are you okay honey, what's wrong?" she sounded like a perfect mother, the kind that I wish I had. I don't know what it was that made me cry but one tear leak out. I lifted my hand to wipe away the tear while looking the other way.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"No you aren't." Burnett contradicted. He grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled down revealing the multiple bruises and scars that I had on my arm, thanks to my dad. I turned to see both Holiday and Burnett's faces that showed the same questioning looks. However Holiday was nice enough not to ask. I couldn't say the same for Burnett. "Where in the world did you get these?" he asked through gritted teeth. It's a good thing he grabbed that arm because my other one was way worse, but I wasn't about to show them that. When I didn't respond he asked me again. This only made me cry more.

**Burnett's point of view**

Looking at this girl's arm made me mad beyond belief. I didn't come from a perfect background, but I was never beaten like Kylie clearly was. I couldn't imagine her doing anything bad enough to receive something like this. There weren't any available cabins left but I couldn't just let her go back to her old life. I might be tough but I wasn't cruel. Holiday and I would have to talk later, but right now there were bigger matters to take care of.

**Kylie's point of view**

"Kylie, where did you get these?" Burnett asked again. I don't know if it was me or not but he sounded concerned more than mad. That would take some time to get used to.

"The scars are from my dad, but the bruises are from my mom." I whispered knowing that he would be able to hear. He did. The instant the words flew out of my mouth his grip tightened on my sleeve.

"Could you take off your jacket, I want to see your other arm." I didn't want him to see my other arm; it was still wrapped in a bandage, and was somewhat still bleeding.

"I… I don't want to." I replied with a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry but I need to see your other arm." I knew he wasn't doing this to make me sad so I started to shrug off my jacket, wincing when it hit cuts. I heard two sharp intakes of breathes and I looked up to see their faces. Holiday looked like she was starting to cry and Burnett's face held no emotion. He was mad but I couldn't do anything about that after all it wasn't my fault my parents were awful. Looking down I realized that I needed to re-wrap it.

"Can you point me to the bathroom?" There was no response. Eventually Burnett walked over to the first aid kit on the wall and pulled out supplies.

"This might hurt but I want to make sure that it isn't infected." I stood there while he unwound the bandage repeatedly apologizing every time I winced. Burnett growled when he saw the cut that was on my arm.

"It doesn't hurt as much as you think." I quickly explained.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that because I don't believe it for a second." He won, I've never been a good liar and it showed. "What did he do to you? I mean how did this happen?"

"My dad was a drunk and he never wanted me to begin with. He constantly blamed me for the problems he had with my mom. I guessed he never cared what he did to me I was just his punching bag when the alcohol didn't get the job done." I answered icily.

"Was? Does that mean…"

"Yes he and my mom both died two days ago. That's why I came here. I have no place to go and I don't want to be adopted. When I left I told the government that my mom already signed me up for camp and that when I get back I could go up for adoption." By the time I finished tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop crying.

"I was going to talk to Holiday first but I'm not about to let you leave. There aren't any more cabins available but you can stay with us this summer."

"Thank you I really appreciate it. Do you know where Holiday is?"

"I'm right here. Sorry I left but I went to get you a change of clothes. I hope they fit." She said as she walked through the door.

"Thanks. Um where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, turn left and it's the third door on the right." I went to go change while Burnett and Holiday talked about me staying with them. I knew they weren't going to like seeing me in shorts but I didn't want to stay in my jeans. Luckily I only had bruises on my legs so they would go away eventually. Looking in the mirror I saw another problem. I wasn't given the opportunity to eat that much either and you could tell. Well here goes nothing, I told myself as I walked out to the office. They looked up when I was in the doorway but Burnett quickly looked away and Holiday had the same expression as before. Hearing a shuffling of feet I turned to the door to see that there was another camper in the room. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. By the look his face he didn't like what he saw.

"What happened to you?" he questioned. The tone of his voice made me cry the tears that I had been holding in ever since I walked in the room.

"Lucas you can leave now." Burnett cut in.

"I wasn't doing anything. I just asked her what happened."

"Guys I'm right here you don't need to talk about me like I'm not. It's what my parents did. Oh and by the way my name is Kylie." And with that I walked back to the bathroom to change. I could already tell I wasn't going to be showing any skin before everything healed. The last thing I need is for the whole camp to be talking about me.

When I was done changing I went back to where Burnett and Holiday were talking. Holiday noticed me come in and came to give me a hug. Surprised I pulled back. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything. Burnett told me your story and of course you can stay with us. Besides how else are we going to have ice cream parties if you're all the way across camp?" I laughed at the end of her sentence.

"I've never had one before." Talking about food made me realize that I haven't eaten in a day and my stomach agreed with me. "Do you have any food, I'm starving."

"No kidding. I think the dining hall has some food left, I'll take you there now if you want?" Burnett answered.

"Cool, thanks." I motioned for him to lead the way, and followed him out. When he opened the doors all the eyes turned on us. There were multiple gasps that could be heard. I looked down to make sure that I had my pants on or something, check. So why was everyone staring at me. I soon realized that I don't have my jacket on and that could scare anybody away. Turning around I ran back to the office, grabbed my jacket and put it on as I walked through the dining hall doors.

"Take two." I whispered to Burnett.

"You didn't need to go and get your jacket; you must be boiling in that thing. They should get used to you being yourself." I started laughing when he said that. All I got was a questioning glance.

"Oh you were being serious when you said that."

"Of course I was Kylie. It's a serious problem."

"Can we just get some food please." I asked before he could say something that I don't want everyone else to hear. And make me start crying. Did I know that what happened to me was serious and against the law? Yes I did. But is that going to change anything? Not at all. I guess he heard how fragile I was and gave me a nod before showing me the food. I sat down with two slices of pizza and began eating. When I was done I threw away my plate and walked back to where Burnett was sitting.

"I'm going to go back to the office. Do you think we could go shopping later; I need new pants and tank tops? I understand if you don't want to go I was going to ask Holiday but I figured that I should get your permission first."

"Yes the three of us can go shopping later. I appreciate you asking for my permission first though."

"Force of habit. If I didn't I used to get… well you know. They weren't very forgiving saying the least." I didn't want to look up and see his face so I started tracing the lines of the wood on the table.

"Kylie, look at me. I would never hurt you if you didn't ask permission for something, okay? Nobody here will hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Well, I guess I have to get used to that don't I? I'm going to go talk to Holiday."

**Burnett's point of view**

When Kylie walked out I called Della, one of the vampires at our camp, to come over.

"Um, Burnett who was that, and why won't she open up? I can't read her pattern and it bothers me."

"Her name is Kylie and I want you to show her around. She is staying with Holiday and I. As for the brain pattern I don't think she knows how to open it. From what Holiday said she can see ghosts but doesn't know what she is."

"I'm not hanging around a girl that can see ghosts, that's just creepy. I don't mind it with Holiday because I know her but I don't trust new people."

"Neither does Kylie. That's why I think you two should hang out. Try to get Miranda to go with you guys also. After all you two are roommates."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because you asked though. What's with the bruises and cuts on her arm?"

"It's a long story but she was abused by her parents. Try not to make a big deal about it. I can tell it makes her uncomfortable."

"Wow. I think you're softening." Della commented.

"It scares me."

**Kylie's point of view**

I was so hot walking back to the office so I took off my jacket. Nobody was around to see it so why would it matter. I finally had time to reflect on today and my mind was going everywhere. I was thrilled that Holiday and Burnett are letting me stay with them but I miss my school. My only friend there was Sara but she isn't the same anymore. Nothing in my life is going in my direction. Well maybe coming to shadow falls is, although I still don't know what I am. My parents did but they are dead now and possibly buried in the ground. I wouldn't know because I didn't stick around long enough for the wake or funeral. If they didn't care about me why should I care about them?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't noticed when I bumped into a wall of flesh.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized.

"It's okay calm down. My name is Derek by the way. Your new here right?" Derek asked.

"Um yeah. My name is Kylie."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why does everyone care so much? They take one look at me and shudder. I hate it."

"I meant you seemed out of it when you bumped into me, that's all."

"I'm sorry I just assumed you were talking about… well you have eyes so. I should get going, bye." I tried stepping around him but the path narrowed so much that I couldn't unless I want to step in poison ivy. I needed to get around him, I could feel the tears starting to form and it was blurring my vision. I kept my head down and tried to move around him, again, but he wasn't moving. Can he please just take a hint I thought to myself. "Can you move please? I need to go." I mumbled while looking away so he couldn't see my tears.

"What's wrong? Don't even try saying nothing is wrong because I can feel your emotions and they are all over the place."

I looked up at him and didn't even try to brush away my tears. "Fine. I'm not okay but I would really like it if you moved so I could cry in private." Thankfully he moved out of my way and I bolted to Holiday and Burnett's house, which is nicely located next to the office. Neither of them was home yet so I plopped down on the couch and let all my emotions out. I wasn't alone for long though because twenty minutes later Holiday and Burnett came inside to grab some paper work they left and saw me lying on the couch.

"Kylie are you okay?" Holiday asked as she walked over to the couch. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, actually I was coming to ask you if we could go shopping later when I got sidetracked." I quickly explained, hoping I could successfully change the subject. It worked on Holiday but Burnett mouthed the words _we are talking about this later_. Great.

"Of course we can. Besides you must be melting in those pants right now. Let me go get my purse!"

"No Holiday its fine I've got money with me."

"Kylie really it's not that big of a deal."

"I have money with me and I can't let you guys spend your hard earned money on me. I don't deserve it anyways." I whispered the last sentence hoping they wouldn't hear me. Holiday didn't but Burnett did. I really have to be careful around him. Luckily he just gave me a stern look and didn't say anything. Holiday might not have heard me but she could feel my emotions just like Derek.

"Man there really is no way getting around you two is there? Whatever you can't hear you can feel, whatever you don't feel you can tell if someone is lying and if they whisper words that aren't meant for anybody to hear." I was smiling by the end of my little rant. It was nice to know that they were made for each other. _Unlike some dead people I know._ I wasn't the only one smiling because thankfully they both took my exasperated tone as the joke it was intended to be.

"I am just going to bring the papers over to the office and you two can walk to the car. I'll meet you there." Holiday explained. She grabbed the folders and left Burnett and me standing there. _ Oh great._ This is the perfect opportunity for him to chew me out. Surprisingly he just led me out and to his car. Thank you God.

An hour later we were walking through the mall looking at the manikins in the windows. So far I have 10 tops, 4 shorts, and 2 pairs of pants. Holiday and Burnett are holding hands walking behind when I stop at the musical store. A feeling of longing runs through me. I wasn't allowed to do many things that I wanted, but my parents did let me play the guitar as long as I taught myself. I was too busy worrying about where I was going to go when my parents died that I left my guitar at the house.

I was too lost in thought that I didn't remember Holiday and Burnett were standing behind me. I jumped when I felt Holiday's soothing touch on my forearm. Immediately I feel a rush of calm wash through me.

"Do you play?" asked Holiday.

"Yes, I love it. There wasn't many things that I could do while living under my parents roof but they let me play the guitar. When I left I forgot to take my guitar with me. Burnett do you think I could go back to my house and get it?"

"Of course but I don't want you to go alone."

"Thank you. When can we go?"

"Why don't we head back to the camp and drop the bags off. Holiday you should probably stay behind to watch over the camp. I left Della in charge and while I trust her I just don't want any fights to happen."

"Good idea." Holiday replied. "I can't believe you left Della in charge. I do have to say though I thought you were going to say that you left Perry in charge. That would have been a nightmare."

"I'm more nervous by the second. Let's just go." Burnett stated.

When we got back to the camp Holiday reached over, gave my hand a squeeze, and hopped out of the car. I climbed into the front seat and gave Burnett directions to get to my house. He drove around the block and parked a couple streets away. The rest would be walking. I didn't know what I was prepared to see but I did not expect a guy sitting on my front steps. He looked up as we approached and I immediately recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Trey.

"I came to see you but you weren't home so I've been waiting. Look I messed up Kylie; I shouldn't have broken up with you."

I budded in so I wouldn't have to hear the rest of his apology, which by the way was awful. "Whatever you say isn't going to change anything so you might as well just leave." I informed him.

"But Kylie."

"Nope, goodbye Trey." I do have to say it feels really good to see him upset. Normally I'm not the kind of person to think these things because of what I've been through but he deserves it. With one last sigh he got up and walked away taking one piece of me with him. After everything he's done I still did love him but I couldn't forgive him.

"Should I be worried?" questioned Burnett.

"No I think he's gone." I have been really good at hiding my emotions. My dad would always tell me that showing emotions is a sign of weakness and then any time I did you can best believe I got punished. Lately though I've been weakening and it needs to stop. "Alright I'll run in and get the case with the music sheets and then we can leave. Okay?" I didn't wait for a response before turning the knob and stepping inside. The memories were just too painful so I ran up the stairs quickly grabbing my guitar and the music on my desk. I looked around my room for the last time my eyes caught sight of two objects. One my necklace that my grandmother gave me before she passed away and a picture of Sarah and me when we were little. I grabbed them too and shoved them in my hoodie. When I went outside Burnett was waiting there for me. I took one last glance at my house and walked away.

**A/N: Please review but gentle on me it's my first fanfic. I also wanted to mention that I am going on vacation for the next two weeks and I will not have any access to civilization. Nothing, not even cell service. So I can't update till I get back. Let me know if I should continue with this story. I most likely will but I still would like some feedback. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that most of you noticed in my summary that it says scares instead of scars. This greatly bugs me because I am ocd but I go back to change it in my account and it doesn't change! I've tried five times and it's not working. I apologize if that bothers you. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. On vacation I can type in more chapters, I just don't have access to internet to post them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Of course a couple hours after I post the authors note explaining some things it fixes itself. Guess I have to learn patience. Thank you to the people who reviewed it made my day! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes I am trying my best but I'm still not that good at it. Enjoy!**

By the time we got back to the camp it was dark outside and going to find a place to play my guitar in private was sounding really good right about now.

"Thank you." I say as I'm hopping out of the truck with my belongings. Walking away before anybody can stop me I found a path in the woods and followed it. As I walked further into the woods fear found a way into my emotions. Thinking happy thoughts because honestly I didn't want to be afraid anymore. The people who abused me were no longer here to do it and with that I let out a relieved sigh. I heard the sounds of a waterfall before I saw it. The way the water was cascading over the rocks was beyond beautiful. Stepping closer to the waterfall I felt a sense of calm and enveloped it. I found a big enough rock to sit on so I could play and sat down. Pulling my binder full of the songs that I have learned over the past years on my lap I started flipping through them. I thought of playing one of the songs that my parents liked but it didn't feel right in this setting. Personally _The Captain _by Kasey Chambers was a song that related to my life in so many ways, and one of the ones that I play the best. Flipping a couple more pages I found the chords for _Over You_ by Miranda Lambert. I played the song at my grandmother's funeral and never wanted to touch it again but at this moment I felt closer to her. It was like she was sitting down next to me listening to me play like old times. Getting comfortable I started to play.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be ok_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be ok_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in you know when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away, how dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be ok_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

When the song was over I had tears running down my face. Nana was my rock and the only reason I didn't kill myself at the peak of my father's beatings. I didn't realize that I had an audience until I heard clapping coming from behind me. Spinning around I saw four people, three people I know and one I didn't. Holiday was crying while Burnett held her, Lucas was just smiling at me, and the last one had a pained look on her face. Just like Burnett she was a vampire. The only people I had ever played in front of were my parents and Nana. Nana always told me that I had a beautiful voice but that doesn't change the fact that I got nervous in front of other people. I started packing away my things and getting ready to bolt. Singing and playing was something that was special to me and I didn't like to share them with people I just met no matter how nice they are.

"No, don't pack up we'll leave it's just that we saw you go into the woods and wanted to make sure you were okay," Holiday quickly explained as she walked to me. "You have an amazing voice, and believe me I could never play the guitar while singing. You're really talented."

"Um, thanks." Was all I could come up with.

"You know she's right about you being talented. By the way my name is Della." The vampire called out. For some reason she seemed on edge about something. How could you when being in such a calming place?

"Thanks. I had no clue you guys were there, I don't normally play in front of one person let alone four." I mumbled.

"You know that's too bad cause there is a guy named Chris here who can play also. Some people listen to him on Friday nights; it would be cool if you played with him." Lucas stated.

"That's a good idea, why don't you? It would help everybody get to know you." Della replied.

I really didn't want to play in front the camp. There were too many people who could judge me if I did. Looking to Holiday for help because clearly she could sense the emotional stress I was in.

"Kylie doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to or she isn't ready for." Holiday commented. Thank goodness for her.

"Alright let's get back to the cabins, it's late and we should all get some rest." Burnett declared. With that everybody headed back to the camp. All I wanted to do was curl up on the sofa and sleep.

**A/N****: I'm really sorry that the chapter was so short I promise the next one will be longer! I just got back from my two week vacation and felt that I needed to at least get something up. Please review because feedback is always accepted. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I know, I know, I'm the worst person in the world but I do have good excuses, to some degree. My grandfather has been in and out the hospital for a couple months now and it's been crazy for everybody in our family! I just haven't truly had time to sit down and write something that I feel somewhat comfortable with putting up here. I also have been on vacation some of the time with my family. Lastly for personal reasons my whole family has been spending lots of time together and I feel rude writing while at other people's houses. I'm sorry for the wait and thank you to those of you have reviewed it makes my day!**

I woke up bright and early, with the sun in my face. I groaned and looked at the clock. I did a double take when I realized what time it was. Nine o'clock was latest I have ever slept in. Feeling the panic set in, I feel off the sofa, and did what I liked to call a body slam. I held in the gasp of pain as I fell on my broken ribs and cuts. I have to get to the kitchen and start making breakfast before they figured out what time it was. At my home, correction, house bad things would happen if they didn't have their food on the table by a certain time.

I raced to the kitchen voicing my apologies to find nobody was there. I walked over to the table to find a note on it.

_Kylie,_

_ I'm sorry we weren't there when you woke up but I left some food for you in the fridge. You don't have to eat it; the dining hall probably still has some food left._ _ Come see me when you wake up._

_ Holiday_

Oh no. I really didn't like the sound of that. She's probably going yell at me for not being up sooner. If it is anywhere remotely similar to when my father used to yell at me this will be bad. The thing is I deserve it, I already dumped my problems on them and they really don't want a worthless person like me around. I know they only offered me a place here because they feel bad for me. The truth is I have let my guard down by trusting other people and it has to stop. From now on I will take care of myself.

An hour later I was showered and dressed, on my way to see Holiday. I knocked on the door and heard a quick come in. Walking into the office it looked nice but small_. Hey at least it's a place to call your own. _I thought to myself. Sitting in the chair across from Holiday I waited for her to get off her phone. I became more curious as time went on and her face was contorted into expressions that varied from anger to concern. I didn't like it one bit, it made me feel on edge not knowing what was going to happen.

With a sigh she hung up.

"I'm sorry but that was Burnett and it seems like there was another fight between the wolves and vampires. I have to speak to them but when I'm done I want to talk to you. Okay?" Holiday asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I responded, thankful to be given more time alone to sort my thoughts out. I followed her out and walked behind her to the fight. I need to know what goes on here to know how to deal with it. Holiday didn't know that I was following her but that was fine by me. I stayed in the woods hidden by the canopy of trees to watch what happened.

I can honestly say that I was surprised about how calmly Holiday dealt with the situation. It was completely different than anything I have ever known. There was no yelling or hitting. The latter was probably because she would get sued by parents if she did, but I don't really know her that well. It was reassuring to see that she really was a nice person, not the fake nice that my parents used to be like out in public. Not enough to fully trust them yet though. Anybody that I ever loved or needed left me. I didn't want to make the same mistakes again. I would have to build my wall even bigger if I didn't want to get hurt again.

Looking back at the situation in front of me I felt like somebody was watching me, I whipped my head in the direction to find myself staring at the guy from last night. I think his name is Lucas. He shot a questioning look in my direction but before he could get the chance to come over I was running. The last thing I needed was a hot guy talking to me. I'm not the type of person to fall for a guy just because of his looks but I didn't want to test it. It's pretty safe to say that I'm not stable right now.

I ran until I reached the fence for the camp. No matter how much area I have I don't like being contained or held down. It just brings bad memories for me. An image of me being strapped down to the couch while my father whipped me with his broken belt danced through my mind. I could feel the uneasiness clawing at me. My mind was telling me that I was fine and to just go back to camp, while my body just wanted to run from the situation. Before I could think of stopping myself I jumped over the fence. I guess my powers were starting to kick in.

I didn't make it far though. I felt cold, strong arms wrap around pulling me to a stop. I started freaking out. Thrashing and punching while I tried to look at my attacker. When I was finally able to see I immediately stopped. Behind was Burnett, but I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He didn't look it but I did break the rules so you never know.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you." I quickly explained.

"Why are out here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the office waiting for Holiday?" he questioned.

"Well I may or may not have followed her. And when she had everything under control I looked up and saw someone staring at me."

"That only answers… Actually it doesn't answer any of them. How about we go back to the office, where I'm sure Holiday is worried, and talk as a group?" I could tell he was trying not to let his anger show.

"I guess so." _Well this is going to be fun._ Not.


End file.
